Stuck in the Future
by Xehn
Summary: The Sequel to The New Girl. Sakura and the gang all mysteriously get stuck in modern times. I never finished The New Girl but I decided to move on anyway. Some major events of the last fanfic will be told throughout this one. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but Sakura is mine! Also, I do realize that things like Halloween and Christmas are not really celebrated in Japan but its all for the sake of humor . Please review!

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"I have a bad feeling…"

"Yeah, me too. I think we're back in our time. But this isn't my well. Is it yours?"

"… Shit."

Sakura stood up and let out a sigh. It was very dark but they could see the light at the top of the well. Sakura reached over to Kagome and helped her stand up but in turn, made herself stumble backward.

"Ow! That hurt!" said a male voice.

"Don't be so weak, Inuyasha," said another deeper voice.

Sakura jumped back in surprise. "Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't forget us!" Shippou said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What are we all doing her Kagome?" asked Sango. Sakura turned toward her and saw that Miroku was standing next to her. She sighed and turned to the wall.

"Ok let's just all get out of this well and figure this all out then." She climbed up the side and over the edge. Kagome climbed after her, followed by all the others. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru simply jumped out, and as soon as they did they stopped to sniff the air.

"There's someone else here." Sesshoumaru said, stepping in front of Sakura. The doors of the well house opened and there stood three wolf demons. Behind them stood a very confused, but still smiling Rin.

"Koga!" Kagome shouted. "How did you get here?" He grinned and walked down the steps.

"Well I don't know Kagome. All I know is I'm glad I get to be here with you." Koga grabbed her hands and Kagome blushed.

"Leggo of her!" Inuyasha yelled, forcing himself between the two. As usual the fight started up with Kagome in the middle. Sakura shook her head and turned to Sesshoumaru and the others.

"You guys wait here. I'm going to go check if the coast is clear." Sakura walked up the steps and out the open doors. She walked a little further toward the street and to her surprise she saw that many people were in costume. She gasped and smiled. "I forgot! It's Halloween! Good news guys!" She shouted, running back to the well. "We don't have to worry about anyone noticing you. Everyone's dressed up for Halloween." Kagome sighed with relief. At least she didn't have to worry about hiding all of them just yet. It was hard enough keeping Inuyasha out of sight. But just when Sakura and Kagome thought they were off the hook, a voice from behind them called out to Sakura.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" A girl about Sakura's age was running from the house in her direction, followed closely by a red-haired boy their age who appeared to have a shirt wrapped around his head.

"Kira! Zane!" Sakura shouted back. She was so glad it was them and not her mother who walked out. Luckily Sakura had already explained her situation in the feudal era to her two closest friends.

"Sakura!" Kira said again, hugging her and gesturing toward her elaborate Chinese princess costume. Zane was dressed as a ninja, complete with sword and ninja stars; Sakura still wasn't sure about the shirt thing, but he was weird like that. "Well Sakura, aren't you coming to the dance?"

"Dance?"

"The school dance! Duh!"

Sakura sighed with frustration and crossed her arms. "Well Kira, I'm kind of in a tight spot here. Everyone has somehow…"

"AAH! This must be Sesshoumaru! He is cute!" Kira said, a mischievous smile on her face. Sesshoumaru simply looked un-amused as he usually did.

"Uh Kira…"

"Yah Sakura?"

"I don't think I can go. I need to sort these guys out. Not to mention I don't have a costume with me."

"OH MY GOD!" Zane yelled, his eyes getting big and filling with fake tears. "YOU DON'T LOVE US ANYMORE!" This gained him many questionable looks from the others, but this was normal behavior for him; so Sakura and Kira weren't fazed at all; in fact they just ignored him.

"No problem! I brought my Japanese princess costume from last year just in case. It'll fit you just fine." Kira said, grabbing onto her arm and dragging her back to the house. Kagome looked around at the others. Everyone just looked very confused.

"Well, let's just wait for Sakura to get back. We'll talk about everything then." It didn't seem to take too long for Sakura to throw on the costume and get her hair done. She walked back out to the well with Kira, dressed in a blue kimono with floral designs and a fancy golden headdress in her hair.

"Lady Sakura, you look so pretty!" Rin exclaimed. Everyone else just stared.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Wow Sakura, you really look like you're from our time." Sango answered smiling. "It's just, strange to see you dressed that way."

"Oh…"

"Aww! Now you and Sesshoumaru really look like a couple!" Zane laughed, earning him a very heated glare from Sakura. "Wait, Sakura, are you blushing!" This only made him laugh harder. That is, until Kira took his sword and hit him on the head with the handle.

"Shut up Zane!"

"Yes ma'am…"

Miroku raised his eyebrows and slowly looked from Zane to Kira and back again. What an odd couple. He thought to himself. Though, the girl is fairly attractive. Unfortunately for him, Sakura knew that look, and roughly pulled him aside.

"Miroku, I swear if you say or do anything to Kira that I don't approve of I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Needless to say, Kira became one of the few women who Miroku never put his question to.

"Come on everybody! The dance is gonna start soon, and we have to walk, so let's get going!" Zane said cheerfully, seeming to have already forgotten about Kira hitting him. So, everyone started towards the street, and turned in the direction of the school. After a few minutes, Sakura and Sesshoumaru fell behind the rest of the group, and Sesshoumaru looked over at her.

"You really do look lovely." He said warmly, making her blush. He hadn't meant for anyone else to hear it, but they heard Zane snickering, and 'awes' from the other three girls. Miroku just smiled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence until Kira realized where they were.

"We're here guys!" She was pointing to a high school across the street heavily outfitted in Halloween decorations and surrounded by teenagers in all manner of costumes.

"It's good to be back." Sakura said as they walked up the stairs and entered the building and were enveloped by the music.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but Sakura is mine! Also, I do realize that things like Halloween and Christmas are not really celebrated in Japan but its all for the sake of humor . Please review! 

Zane and Kira led the group to the gym, which was only lit by strobe lights, disco balls, and black lights. They went to a corner away from the other students and all the others who didn't even come to the school, they just had nothing better planned for the night. Everyone formed a circle around Sakura and Kira.

"Alright, there are a few ground rules that need to be laid down before we split up." Kira stated, giving them all a meaningful look. Sakura nodded in agreement and began to speak.

"Okay, first thing's first, avoid fights at all costs. But, if you do get into one, you are not, I repeat, you are not to use any powers, and under no circumstances are you to kill anyone. The last thing we need is for you to get sent to jail. Am I clear?" All of them nodded. Once she was certain they understood and would stay out of trouble, she continued. "Secondly, Miroku, I strongly suggest that you stay away from any and all girls. I guarantee you that most of them have boyfriends and older brothers who will not hesitate to beat the hell out of you if you say or do anything to them. Got that? Good. Finally, none of you are to leave this room without telling Kira, Zane, or me. We don't want you getting lost and getting kidnapped or anything. Well, I think that's about it. Do you guys have something to add?" She looked questioningly at Kira and Zane. Kira shook her head.

"Just be careful, have fun, and if there's a problem, or you have a question feel free to ask okay? Zane, how about you?" She turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"Just one thing…PARTAY! WOOHOO!" As if on cue, the DJ picked up his mike.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN TOKYO HIGH!" The room exploded in cheers, stomping, and unintelligible yells. Zane, Kira, and Sakura joined in, but the others remained silent; seemingly uncomfortable with the current situation. Once the noise died down enough, the DJ put the mike to his mouth again. "I have the perfect song to start us off tonight, you all know how to cha cha slide don't you?" The room was once again filled with uproarious cheers. Sakura grabbed Kagome's arm and started to lead her after Zane and Kira in the direction of the dance floor.

"Come on Kagome! Let's go!" Kagome didn't look very sure about it, but she let Sakura lead her to the edge of the crowd. The song began, and everyone moved in perfect sync to its instructions. If the group was startled when the dance began, they were shocked when it got to the middle.

"_How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor? Can you bring it to the top? Like you'll never ever stop?"_

All of their eyes widened as they watched everyone in the room lower themselves to the floor and come back up again; all the while moving their shoulders to the beat. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were torn between looking away and staring, Koga was gawking openly, Hakkaku and Ginta were blushing, and Sango was covering Shippou's eyes; while Miroku was wishing women in their time danced like that. Finally, the song ended and the four of them came back over to the corner laughing, and they only laughed harder when they saw the expressions on everyone's faces. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and tried to act like he didn't care, but Zane noticed that he kept looking at Kagome over his shoulder; not to mention that Koga was practically drooling over her. Unable to resist, he leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "So, which do you like better, wolves, or dogs?" At first she looked startled, but then she smiled.

"Neither."

Zane raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking a question at her.

"I like half-demons." At that she went to talk to Inuyasha. Zane noticed Koga staring after her and patted him on the back.

"Hate to say it, but you're fighting a losing battle buddy."

"What? Wait! Come back here human! What was that supposed to mean!"

Zane just smiled and made sure he was never caught alone with Koga for the rest of the night. For the most part the rest of the night went by without any problems, that is, until a group of girls started gathering around Sesshoumaru and fawning over him. At first Sakura didn't notice, but when she did her head snapped around like a velociraptor's; her eyes flashing dangerously. Seeing the impending trouble, Zane ran over to Kira and began tugging on the sleeve of her dress like a small child.

"Kira!"

"Zane what are you doing!"

"It's the look Kira! The look! INTERVENTION!"

"OH MY GOD! Come on!"

They reached Sakura just as she was beginning to walk towards the group of unlucky girls. Giving each other a nod, they grabbed her arms and held her back while she kicked and tried her hardest to get loose. At this point Sesshoumaru saw her, and though he didn't show it, he was just a little scared. Before it could turn ugly, Kagome showed up and pulled some of the girls aside.

"You guys really shouldn't mess with him; he's cheated on all the girls he's dated. I just don't want you guys to get hurt."

"OH! Thanks for the heads up." After which they all threw very dirty looks at Sesshoumaru and stalked out of the room. Once again, Sesshoumaru didn't show any emotion; at this point he was just worried about what Sakura was going to do. When Kira was sure the girls were gone she loosened her grip on Sakura's arm.

"If Zane and I let go of you, will you promise not to find and kill those girls?"

"I can't promise anything."

"We could be here for a long, long time." Zane sighed, hanging his head. Kira just shook her head.

"Let's go ahead back to my house before anything else happens. You stay with Sakura and Sesshoumaru and Kagome and I will go find the others."

"Okay. See you in a couple of minutes Kira." At that she and Kagome disappeared into the crowd. Sure enough, only a few minutes had passed when the group was together again and headed for the exit. For some reason Kira was whispering fervently with Hakkaku and Ginta about something, and whenever anyone else tried to enter the conversation she glared and stopped talking until they turned back around. It wasn't until they were nearly to her house that Zane finally got up the guts to ask what they were talking about. "Well, it seems that Hakkaku and Ginta made a couple of lady friends at the party; twins in fact." The two of them were blushing furiously, but still looked happy.

"Wait, do you mean the Harada twins?" When Kira nodded yes he grinned broadly and hit each of the wolf demons on the back.

"Congratulations you two, I'm happy for you!" This only seemed to embarrass them more; though their mood still didn't seem to change. So it was a happy group of people who finally ended up on Kira's porch. She dug through her purse until she found her key and after opening the door motioned everyone into the foyer. While she was hanging up her jacket she heard scratching coming from outside and with an apprehensive look at the door, she slowly opened it. By this time, Zane had already led everyone into the living room, and so they weren't there to see what was waiting on her porch. "Um, Sakura, are these yours?"

"Are what mine? What are you talking about Kira?"

"Well, there are things standing here on my porch and they are definitely not mine!"

Curious, Sakura got up and went out into the hallway. "Kirara! Ah-Un! Kurouma! And, um…Kouga's wolves? How did you guys get here!" Of course, none of them answered. Kirara and Ah-Un walked past her and went into the living room, and Kurouma snorted and nuzzled Sakura lovingly. Kira just stood there giving Sakura a look that said, "You owe me so big you don't even know." Sakura just gave her a smile, a weak laugh, and hoofed it out of there before Kira realized how much food she was going to need to feed everyone. It was a few minutes before Kira followed her into the room rubbing her temples. "Sakura, do you have any idea how much it's gonna cost to feed all of you?" "Heh heh…"


End file.
